Prince
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Hidup serba ditentukan, itulah yang dijalani Uchiha Sasuke. Ingin keluar dari kondisi ini, namun ketiadaan suatu kelebihan pada dirinya hampir membuatnya menyerah kalau dia tidak bertemu dengan seorang gadis kutu buku berpenampilan menipu yang bernasib sama dengannya/For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013/Rnr, please.


"_Hanya mereka yang lahir dengan bakat dapat menjadi seniman mereka, hanya yang jenius yang bisa. 0,001% dari mereka yang dapat hidup hanya dengan menulis manga. Itu adalah 1 dari 100.000 orang." Moritaka Mashiro, Bakuman Manga._

.

.

.

Kamu menutup laptopmu dengan satu gerakan kasar. Menimbulkan bunyi 'tap' yang cukup keras dari benda tipis berwarna silver itu tanpa peduli benda elektronik canggih berlabelkan logo apel dengan sebagian sisinya tergigit di bagian tutup laptop itu rusak karena ulahmu.

Setelahnya kamu mendorong kursi tempatmu duduk ke belakang dengan cepat sebelum kamu melangkah menuju tempat tidur king size mu. Kamu meraih PSP di atas meja kecil samping ranjangmu dan mulai memainkan game di dalamnya sambil berbaring telentang.

Belum ada tiga menit kamu memencet tombol-tombol di sisi kiri dan kanan PSP-mu, benda itu justru berakhir ke lantai dengan suara gaduh setelah sebelumnya memantul mantul beberapa kali di ranjangmu.

Sama seperti laptopmu, kamu juga tak acuh akan perbuatan kasarmu lagi yang kamu tandai dengan dengusan napas kerasmu.

Ya.

Kamu memang tidak begitu peduli dengan rusak tidaknya PSP itu karena kamu tahu bodi hitam benda itu terbuat dari campuran logam pilihan yang terjamin kekokohannya. Kalaupun benar PSP itu rusak, kamu hanya perlu menggesekkan kartu kredit pemberian ayahmu di sebuah toko gamers yang kamu tuju, maka PSP yang baru pasti akan langsung ada di tanganmu tak kurang dari sehari.

Tentu saja. Semua menjadi sangat mudah dengan terlahirnya kamu dalam keluarga yang sangat berada. Kamu pun begitu mensyukuri takdir bagus yang digariskan padamu. Tak kurang suatu apapun. Apa yang kamu inginkan pasti akan selalu terkabulkan.

Kalau nasib seorang anak dalam keluarga 'berharta melimpah' dalam drama-drama televisi kesukaan ibumu, pasti sebagian besar dari mereka digambarkan memiliki pribadi sombong, egois, keras kepala dan pemberontak karena kurangnya kasih sayang orang tua yang mereka dapatkan.

Tapi itu klise. Jadul sekali cerita demikian menurutmu. Kamu bahkan selalu meledek ibumu yang menagis haru akan penderitaan batin anak-anak itu kala beliau menonton drama tersebut.

Tak ada yang seperti itu dalam sejarah hidupmu. Semuanya sempurna. Harta ada, kasih sayang pun kamu dapatkan. Karena itu kamu bisa mengatakan semua sifat anak-anak di atas klise karena pribadimu jauh dari semua itu. Kamu memang beruntung. Sangat malah. Bahkan, teman-temanmu iri akan garis hidupmu.

Tapi semua tidak sesempurna yang kelihatannya. Banyak sekali yang membencimu karena semua keberuntunganmu.

Ada satu pepatah dari salah satu acara talk show yang kamu sendiri lupa judul acaranya mengatakan bahwa, "Apabila ada seseorang yang ingin menjatuhkan anda, sesungguhnya orang tersebut telah berada di bawah anda." Begitulah kurang lebihnya.

Sejak awal kamu memang tidak peduli. Dan kau semakin yakin dengan sikapmu yang begini setelah mendengar kata-kata bijak tersebut.

Masa bodoh dengan semakin sinisnya tatapan teman-temanmu, bisikan-bisikan di belakangkmu, dan rencana-rencana mereka untuk menang darimu dalam segala hal.

Terlahir sebagai anak bungsu di keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki perusahaan go International sudah pasti dimanjakan. Memiliki otak encer, lebih tepatnya jenius, baik dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik justru semakin menambah kesempurnaan yang sudah kamu miliki.

Dengan semua itu, sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi berapa jumlah musuhmu di luar sana. Ditambah pula dengan sikap dan sifat aroganmu untuk penampilanmu yang terbilang _nerd_. Kamu hidup dalam bayang–bayang membahayakan.

Tapi semua kembali pada kata-kata bijak di atas, sesungguhnya mereka semua sudah berada di bawahmu. Apapun yang mereka lakukan tidak akan membuahkan hasil sama sekali. K.O sebelum melawan, begitulah ibaratnya.

Jadilah, temanmu hanya buku-buku tebal dan kesunyian perpustakaan sekolah. Oh ya, hampir lupa dengan pemuda pirang kawan sejak kecilmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Setidaknya hanya dia yang mau benar-benar berteman denganmu.

Kamu sih enjoy-enjoy saja karena memang pribadimu yang anti sosial. Ada tidaknya atau sedikit banyaknya teman bukanlah menjadi masalah. Cukup yang bisa dipercaya saja seperti Naruto, begitu prinsipmu.

Jiwamu memang tidak labil dalam urusan bersosialisasi. Kamu tampak tenang juga dingin tak tersentuh. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu, kamu sangat labil dalam hal yang bernama cita-cita.

Kamu tidak pernah suka berbagai macam bimbingan belajar yang kau ikuti. Kamu selalu jijik kala jari jemari tanganmu menekan-nekan tuts hitam putih piano di tempat kursus musikmu. Kamu pun selalu bosan mendengar semua rencana-rencana untuk masuk ke Harvard University yang selalu dibicarakan kedua orang tuamu. Dan satu lagi, kamu selalu muak diharuskan untuk menjadi seperti kakakmu yang kini tengah memegang seluruh kendali Uchiha Corp menggantikan ayahmu.

Kamu melepas kacamata berframe hitam milikmu. Dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kirimu, kamu memijat-mijat pelan pangkal hidungmu. Pening yang sama kembali hadir saat kau memikirkan masa depan terancangmu.

Jiwamu bebas, tidak suka diatur dan fleksibel. Itulah kamu yang sesungguhnya. Dirimu yang suka mengarang lagu kemudian kau nyanyikan berdua bersama Naruto diiringi permainan gitar kalian merupakan salah satu keaslian dirimu yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain, termasuk kelurgamu.

Kamu yang suka melukis dalam kebisuanmu di tempat dudukmu yang terbelakang di kelas juga tak disadari siapapun. Apalagi dengan kelihaianmu merangkai kalimat hingga membentuk suatu cerpen atau prosa beragam majas hanya berbuah pujian dari mulut Naruto seorang.

Kamu hanya bisa menuruti apa kata ayah dan ibumu hanya karena kamu tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Semua ini kamu lakukan karena kamu sadar akan niat baik mereka. Semua orang tua menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya, kau sangat paham istilah itu.

Tapi kehidupan normal ini mengekangmu, begitulah yang kamu rasakan. Kamu jadi tidak bebas untuk mengekspresikan apa yang menjadi minatmu karena semua sudah ditentukan. Kamu merasa tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berusaha menggapai cita-cita pribadimu karena masa depanmu telah dibentuk dengan begitu epik.

Padahal kamu punya bakat, kamu yakin itu. Tapi...

"_0,001% dari mereka yang dapat hidup hanya dengan menulis manga. Itu adalah 1 dari 100.000 orang." _Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di otakmu dan dengan suksesnya membuatmu menggertakkan gigi.

Kamu mendecih.

Kesal. Ucapan Moritaka Mashiro dari anime Bakuman Manga yang kamu tonton dari laptopmu tadi seolah menyindirmu.

Kalimat tersebut mengandung kebenaran yang nyata walau diucapkan oleh tokoh animasi sekalipun. Kamu sendiri sudah sering membaca artikel mengenai seorang musisi dalam negri yang pada akhirnya hidup dibalik gubuk reot karena kurangnya perhatian pemerintah. Padahal musisi itu adalah seorang pengarang lagu kebangsaan negara.

Dan semua itu menunjukkan bahwa menjadi seorang seniman, apapun itu bentuknya, tidak akan memiliki peruntungan bagus, kecuali mereka yang beruntung.

Kamu mendecih lagi.

Tanpa bisa kamu cegah, semua itu justru membuatmu berpikir ulang mengenai cita-citamu untuk menjadi seorang seniman. Dan hal itu secara tak langsung juga telah mengecilkan tekadmu yang menggebu.

Kau mulai mencari tujuan dari sedikit usaha yang selama ini telah kau lakukan untuk menggapai impianmu.

Dimulai dari ikut sertanya kamu dalam lomba mengarang yang diadakan oleh salah satu penerbit terkemuka di Ame. Berpartisipasi dalam audisi pencarian bakat oleh manajemen artis gabungan antara Jepang dengan Korea Selatan dan juga mengirimkan hasil karya lukisanmu untuk ikut bersaing dalam event nasional tahunan.

Namun semua hasil usahamu itu tidak ada satupun yang terlihat. Sedangkan tanggal pengumuman pemenang dari masing-masing lomba telah jauh lewat.

Kamu jadi menyadari satu hal. Mungkin saja, bakat itu tidak ada sejak awal. Dan apabila kamu memaksakan usaha-usahamu yang lain, maka sama saja dengan menggali kuburanmu sendiri.

Rasa pesimis pun perlahan-lahan mulai menggerogoti semangatmu. Sekarang kamu justru berpikir untuk pasrah mengikuti alur skenario buatan kedua orang tuamu.

Kamu memejamkan kedua matamu dengan kening berkerut saat bayang dirimu yang gagal muncul berikut dengan ekspresi kecewa kedua orang tuamu. Kamu tidak pernah ingin melihat raut menyedihkan itu di wajah dua orang yang amat kau kasihi. Maka untuk mengusir gambaran-gambaran buruk itu, kamu menggelengkan kepalamu pelan.

Ya.

Mungkin sudah jalannya, kamu memang di takdirkan unduh hidup normal. Tapi hatimu masih tetap menyangkalnya. Kamu ingin bergerak. Kamu ingin berubah. Memikirkan semua kehidupan di masa depan rasanya sangat datar. Tidak ada tantangannya sama sekali.

Kembali ke atas, jiwamu sebenarnya adalah jiwa yang bebas. Pantas rasanya jika kamu memiliki rasa jenuh akan kehidupan indahmu ini. Karena posisimu, bagaikan seorang pangeran.

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

This fic by Sakura Hanami

For Event Banjir TomatCeri 2013

.

.

.

Prince

.

.

.

Warning: Romance Abal, Family, AU

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

Happy reading

And

Please your review

* * *

"Itu Prince."

"Apa? Prince?"

"Siapa lagi."

"Cupu begitu sok belagu."

"Dia tampak kesepian."

"Aku ingin sekali menyapanya, tapi kayaknya dia bakal ga suka."

Kamu hanya terkekeh dalam hati kala telingamumu menangkap gumaman-gumaman itu di sepanjang langkahmu. Kamu tidak merasa terganggu akan julukan yang dialamatkan padamu. Justru menikmatinya dibalik wajah stoicmu yang sedikit menyeringai samar. Karena semua itu memang benar adanya.

Kenapa semua teman-temanmu menjulukimu 'Prince'?

Tidak pernah keluar rumah, berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran, mengikuti berbagai macam kursus dan les, diantar jemput sekaligus ditunggu oleh supir rangkap bodyguard pribadi, setiap kegiatan selalu diawasi dari balik sedam hitam di seberang sekolah, ditelfon dan harus menelfon rumah apabila terlambat pulang atau ada kegiatan lainnya dan yang terakhir, telah di tentukan sebagai manajer utama untuk kantor cabang pusat Uchiha Corp Sunagakure segera setelah lulus dari Harvard University.

Plus, kamu yang tertutup dan dingin semakin menunjukkan eksistensi negatifmu. Itulah mengapa kamu dijuluki 'Prince'. Tipikal pangeran sekali bukan?

Semua menakutimu. Semua menghormatimu. Semua segan padamu.

Sebenarnya kamu tahu bahwa masih ada yang ingin mendekatimu lebih jauh selain mereka-mereka yang membencimu. Tapi kamu lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan semua itu karena kamu tahu mereka–

"Karena sepertinya dia bakal bisa memberikanku contekan waktu ujian."

"Dia bisa dimanfaatkan."

–Istilah udang dibalik batu itu benar adanya. Itulah alasan kenapa hanya Naruto seorang yang kamu percaya.

Langkahmu semakin cepat karena emosi terselubungmu. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya kalau mereka tidak melihat kedua tanganmu yang mengepal sampai memerah.

Karena emosimu sudah membuat pikiranmu tak sejernih biasanya, hingga tanpa penuh perhitungan akan kehati-hatian, kamu menabrak bahu seseorang cukup keras di belokan kanan ujung koridor ini. Tabrakan itu membuat tubuhmu sendiri mundur ke belakang dua langkah serta menjatuhkan orang yang kamu tabrak tadi.

Suara debuman pelan yang kamu dengar berhasil memulihkan akal sehatmu dan kamu mendapati seorang siswi berambut soft pink tengah mengaduh kesakitan di lantai. Perasaan bersalah langsung merasuki hatimu saat melihat siswi berkacamata tebal itu menggit bibirnya menahan sakit. Dengan cepat kamu mengulurkan tanganmu untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Gomen, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu memandangi tanganmu sejenak sebelum menggulirkan kedua bola matanya semakin ke atas untuk melihat dirimu, si pemilik tangan. Dan kamu justru dibuatnya menaikkan satu alismu saat mendapati gadis itu hanya terbengong dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah?

Kamu jenius dan itu memang benar. Hanya dengan melihat ekspresi gadis itu kamu tahu apa yang tengah gadis itu rasakan. Tapi sekali lagi, kamu tidak peduli. Kamu berdeham sekali untuk menarik perhatiannya akan tanganmu yang masih menggantung di udara.

"Bisa berdiri Haruno-san?"

Kamu hampir terkiki geli saat melihat gadis itu terkesiap dan menundukkan kepalanya salah tingkah.

Darimana kau bisa tahu namanya? Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang selalu mencuri-curi pandang padamu berlindungkan sebuah buku tebal atau bersembunyi di balik rak buku perpustakaan?

"Uh, arigato Uchiha-san."

Dia menyambut uluran tanganmu dengan kepala masih tertunduk hingga sudah berdiri sekalipun. Kamu hanya mampu tersenyum dalam hati melihat tingkah konyol gadis kutu buku yang sering kamu jumpai di perpustakaan itu.

"Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf atas kecerobohanku Haruno-san. Permisi."

Baru ada dua langkah kau melanjutkan jalanmu yang tertunda, kau terpaksa berhenti lagi saat kamu rasakan lengan seragam kananmu ditarik oleh seseorang. Kamu sedikit terkesiap saat tahu siapa yang menahan langkahmu itu.

"Ada apa lagi Haruno-san?"

Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mengulurkan sebuah benda yang dengan suksesnya melebarkan kedua kelopak matamu karena kaget.

"Gomen. Kacamatamu terjatuh Uchiha-san."

Dengan spontan kamu bertanya dalan hati pada dirimu sendiri kapan kacamata itu jatuh. Dan detik berikutnya kau justru merutuki ketidaksadaranmu itu.

Gerakan cepatmu yang menyambar kacamata tersebut dari tangannya membuat gadis itu terlonjak. Kamu sendiri pun dengan segera langsung memakai kacamata tersebut dan segera pula berbalik pergi tanpa megucapkan terima kasih atau mengucakan salam pada gadis berambut sewarna gula-gula yang kini terlihat berkaca-kaca karena dia mengira kamu marah.

Sayangnya kamu tidak mengingat keberadaan gadis itu lagi karena bisikan-bisikan heboh yang kamu dengar sekarang membuatmu ingin segera pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini.

"Ternyata Uchiha-san tampan."

"Iya tampan."

"Tidak kusangka."

"Harusnya dia lebih memperhatikan diri lagi."

Kamu justru memaki dalam hati karena kedokmu ketahuan. Atau kamu saja yang mengira begitu? Memangnya apa yang kamu sembunyikan?

Semua siswa yang awalnya saling berbisik itu berubah heboh saat mendengar pekikan gembira guru lelaki berambut bob yang dengan tiba-tiba menghadang langkahmu.

"Kena kamu Uchiha-san?! Ternyata benar dugaanku bahwa sebenarnya kamu tidak minus?!"

Inikah yang kamu sembunyikan, eh? Kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya matamu normal? Wajahmu sampai memias begitu Uchiha sama.

"Kurenai, kita sudah dapat pemeran pangerannya?! Coba kemari!"

Menangkap apa maksud perkataan guru bernama Guy itu tak ayal membuat tubuhmu kini gemetar. Kamu tahu apa maksud 'pemeran pangeran' itu. Kamu tahu karena memang selama ini hal itulah yang selalu kamu dambakan.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Guru wanita berambut hitam bergelombang itu tampak terkejut saat mendapatimu berdiri di balik tubuh besar Guy sensei.

Gerakan kilat tangan Guy sensei mencopot kacamatamu yang sudah terpasang memperlihatkan wajah tegas khas Uchiha yang kamu miliki. Dan kedua iris semerah darah Kurenai sensei berbinar bahagia di detik berikutnya.

"Sempurna?! Kamu yang akan memerankan peran pangeran untuk pertunjukan teater dalam festival sekolah yang diadakan dua bulan lagi, Uchiha-san?!"

Di balik wajah kagetmu yang masih kentara, dalam hati kamu mengucap syukur banyak-banyak atas apa yang telingamu dengar. Apa yang selama ini kamu inginkan akhirnya terjadi juga.

Grup teater sekolah memilihmu langsung menjadi pemeran utama pria tanpa partisipasimu dalam kegiatan klub itu masih membuatmu sedikit tidak percaya. Tapi jabatan kuat dari Guy sensei yang memberimu selamat atas terpilihnya kamu dalam proyek besar ini membuatmu kembali tersadar akan potensimu.

"_Hanya mereka yang lahir dengan bakat dapat menjadi seniman manga. Dan diantara mereka, hanya yang jenius yang bisa."_

Ucapan Moritaka itu kembali membangunkanmu dari kepesimisan yang sempat mendominasimu. Bakat itu mungkin ada. Kalau tidak, kenapa kedua senseimu memilih kamu yang notabene bukan anak teater? Jangan lupakan kalau kamu jenius dalam segala hal, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti datanglah ke ruangan teater. Kamu akan mulai berlatih hari ini."

Perintah Kurenai sensei sebelum dia berlalu telah berhasil membuat semangat menggapai cita-citamu kembali hadir. Senyum kecil pun terlihat sedikit sekali di bibirmu.

"Ha'i." Jawabmu lirih sambil menggenggam erat kacamata milimu yang Guy sensei genggamkan di tanganmu sebelum dia berlalu. Keraguan itu pun lenyap dengan pelan namun pasti. Kamu mulai kembali yakin akan cita-citamu sendiri.

Dengan senyum yang masih tercetak, kamu memakai kembali kacamatamu dan mulai melangkah lagi. Sayang sekali kamu tidak tahu, bahwa semua siswa yang masih ada di koridor itu mendengar kehebohan tadi dan masing-masing pipi mereka membiaskan garis-garis merah muda tipis.

Namun tidak dengan seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang berada tak jauh di belakangmu. Wajahnya justru terlihat lebih merah dari siswa yang lainnya. Dan dari bibir ranum tipisnya terdengar di berucap—

"Yokatta." —Dengan lirih.

* * *

Tapi sayangnya, kamu masih tetap pengecut seperti dulu Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah dua bulan sejak kamu mulai latihan demi persiapan pertunjukan teater dan sekarang sudah waktunya kamu tampil tapi keluargamu masih belum tahu kalau kamu ikut andil dalam festival sekolah tahun ini?!

Kamu memang jenius. Termasuk jenius dalam mengarang alasan terpercaya untuk lolos dari pertanyaan kedua orang tuamu setiap kali kau pulang sekolah terlambat.

Kamu mulai gugup akan ketahuannya kedokmu yang ikut dalam pentas ini karena saat kamu mulai menapakkan kakimu di atas panggung. Sempat kamu mengintip ke kursi penonton dimana kedua orang tuamu beserta kakakmu duduk di barisan paling depan?!

Kamu mulai mengumpat dalam hati karena teringat posisi ayahmu sang komite Konoha High School. Tentu saja keluargamu mendapat tempat duduk di barisan paling depan.

Sejak awal kamu sudah membayangkan air muka keras ayahmu, tatapan sedih ibumu dan sorot dingin Itachi—kakakmu—saat tahu kamu akan memainkan peran konyol yang tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah keluarga Uchiha.

Bingo?! Benar dugaanmu. Keluargamu memandangmu dingin sejak pertama kali kau menampakkan diri di atas panggung. Lihat saja bagaimana ekspresi kaku ayahmu yang bersedekap dan Itachi yang menatapmu menusuk. Semua seperti yang kau bayangkan. Namun, hanya ibumu seorang yang memandangmu penuh binar kekaguman.

Kamu menghela napas pelan. Setidaknya, hatimu sedikit membesar berkat ibumu yang masih mau fokus menikmati akting pertamamu ini.

Kamu kembali berpaling ke depan, dimana ada Sakura di hadapanmu.

Saat ini kamu sudah sampai pada adegan si pengeran kaya raya yang tengah berdansa dengan salah satu putri ibu tiri Cinderella dalam sebuah pesta yang di adakan kerajaanmu. Dan putri antagonis itu di perankan oleh Sakura.

Saat kamu bertemu mata dengannya, gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Sorot irisnyanya seolah ikut tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum biasa melainkan senyum menenangkan. Tanpa sadar, kamu lama bertatapan dengannya. Bagaikan terhipnotis, kamu tidak bisa berpaling dan menikmatinya.

Kamu terhanyut akan indahnya hutan hijau tak terhalang kaca mata yang menjadi warna iris gadis itu hingga rasa gugup dan gelisah yang kamu rasakan tadi hilang entah kemana.

Ya, sekarang gadis itu tidak memakai kacamata seperti kesehariannya. Memakai soft lens mungkin? Begitulah pikirmu hingga tanpa kamu sadari, tatapanmu semakin meneliti lebih dalam kedua iris tersebut. Mencari bayang selaput bening yang sedang dipakainya.

Namun sejurus kemudian, kamu terhenyak. Tidak ada selaput apapun di sana, kedua bola matanya jernih tak terhalang suatu apapun.

Mungkinkah kalau sebenarnya mata gadis ini normal?

Bibirmu sudah terbuka sedikit untuk menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut namun kamu kembali mengatupkan mulutmu saat mendengarnya berbisik pelan.

"Kuasai dirimu Sasuke-kun. Kamu harus menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kamu mampu."

Kamu memasang wajah bingung. Tidak mengerti akan pembicaraan gadis ini. Namun tak perlu sampai sepuluh detik terlewat kamu paham maksud ucapannya. Dia tengah menyemangatimu, hei.

"Sakura, kamu sebenarnya tidak minus kan?"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk gadis itu menyadari pertanyaan anehmu. Dengan wajah yang meranum, kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kamu hanya mampu tersenyum dalam hati mendapati tebakanmu benar.

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

Kamu mendengus pelan sekali sebelum menjawabnya, "Tidak ada lensa di matamu." Dan kamu kembali mendapati kedua bola giok gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah lagi.

"Kenapa kamu memakai kacamata dan berlagak cupu?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu juga memakai kacamata dan berlagak cupu?"

Dia melempar balik pertanyaanmu. Membuat Lidahmu kelu. Kamu hanya mampu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

"Kita sama Sasuke-kun. Aku juga terlahir dari keluarga berada sepertimu." Dia memulai bagian pembuka kisah hidupnya yang langsung membuatmu terhenyak.

"Hidup penuh pengawasan ketat, semua sudah diatur dan direncanakan padahal aku memiliki minat dan bakatku sendiri."

Dia benar-benar sama denganmu.

"Aku mulai menutup diri pada pergaulan sekitar karena pernah dikhianati dan dimanfaatkan sahabatku. Aku mulai berpenampilan begitu untuk mencegah orang lain mendekatiku agar mereka tidak memanfaatkanku lagi." Dia mengakhiri riwayat hidup singkatnya dengan helaan napas panjang.

Ya. Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu sama seperti apa yang selama ini juga kau pikirkan. Dan sebentuk semangat baru tiba-tiba saja muncul begitu kamu sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang bernasib sama sepertimu.

"Kalau begitu, kita tunjukkan."

Dia menatapmu bingung. Kau sendiri juga tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi yang pasti—

"Ayo kita berjuang bersama untuk menunjukkan pada keluarga kita bahwa kita mempunyai cita-cita sendiri."

—Kamu ingin mengajaknya berjuang bersamamu juga.

Kedua iris emerald gadis itu membeliak sepersekian detik sebelum sorot indah matanya membiaskan kobar semangat di atas senyum yang juga turut muncul di wajahnya.

"Ya. Ayo kita berjuang bersama, Sasuke-kun."

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, jantungmu kembali berdebar seusai melihat senyum di wajahnya.

* * *

"Sepatunya pas dikaki Cinderella." Ino sebagai ibu tiri tercengang.

"Apa?!" Tenten yang memerankan kakak tiri tertua Cinderella terkejut bukan main.

"Ti-tidak mungkin?!" Sakura terlihat _shock_. Suaranya sampai bergetar.

Kau mengangkat tubuhmu dari posisi berlututmu. Menghujani Shion yang memerankan Cinderella dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Sedangkan gadis pirang itu juga balas mendongak ke arahmu yang menjulang dengan kedua bola mata berkaca-kaca miliknya.

"Aku lah gadis di pesta itu pangeran." Shion langsung menghambur memelukmu dengan tangis bahagianya.

Sesuai dengan skenario, kamu pun balas melingkarkan kedua lenganmu ke punggungnya. Membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapan hangatmu. Kamu sudah hampir membuka mulutmu untuk mengucapkan dialogmu yang selanjutnya, namun kedua iris pekatmu tanpa sengaja bergulir ke arah Ibu tiri dan kedua anaknya yang jahat.

Seketika itu pula tenggorokanmu tercekat. Tubuhmu pun membatu di tempat. Kamu menangkap sebentuk perasaan nyata terbias di wajah gadis berambut soft pink yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah penonton. Ada kecembururan, kesedihan, kehancuran, dan kesakitan yang sangat kentara sekali di wajahnya.

Dia juga terlihat tengah menggigit bibirnya. Walau kini kamu melihatnya dari samping, tapi cairan bening yang siap tumpah dari kedua irisnya terlihat sangat jelas olehmu.

"Pangeran?"

Panggilan itu menyadarkanmu dari lamunanmu. Kamu dapati Shion yang telah menjauhkan tubuhnya darimu dan tengah menatapmu heran. Menatapmu dengan tatapan yang berarti 'katakan maukah kamu menjadi isteriku, Cinderella?'.

Tapi kamu tetap membisu. Kamu justru mendongak mempertemukan mata dengan Tenten dan Ino yang juga memberikan tatapan sama arti dengan Shion.

Dapat kamu dengar suara bisik-bisik penonton. Semua terdengar bingung akan apa yang telah terjadi. Sebagian lainnya mulai memvonismu lupa dialog.

Tapi kamu memang tidak peduli. Telingamu seakan tertutup oleh berbagai macam pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benakmu atas raut aneh Sakura. Seperti biasanya, otak di atas rata-ratamu mulai bekerja dengan cepat. Menganalisis kemungkinan bahwa apa yang Sakura perlihatkan hanyalah sebatas aktingnya yang memang selalu menjiwai. Namun di sisi lain, ada pemikiran bahwa Sakura benar-benar merasa 'patah hati' dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Dan kamu kembali mengingat sorot mata gadis itu. Kamu sendiri pun tak tahu mengapa tapi setelah bayang kedua iris hijau Sakura lewat dibenakmu, degup jantungmu justru meningkat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Satu kesimpulan kamu dapatkan segera setelah kembali mengingat wajah merona gadis itu setiap kali kalian berjumpa.

Degan kepastian keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri yang entah datang dari mana, kamu mendorong kedua bahu Shion untuk semakin menjauh darimu. Kamu memasang ekspresi bersalah sekaligus tak enak pada gadis yang terlihat semakin bingung itu.

Apa yang kamu katakan selanjutnya berhasil membuat aula yang mulai kasak kusuk itu mendadak sunyi. Berikut dengan enam pasang bola mata milik Shion, Tenten dan Ino yang terbelalak kaget juga berputarnya kepala Sakura ke arahmu.

"Maaf Cinderella, aku memang bersyukur bisa menemukan pemilik sepatu kaca ini tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan orang yang kucintai."

Aula mulai kembali gaduh saat kamu melangkah menuju gadis berambut ala harum manis yang tengah terbengong tak percaya. Kamu menghentikan langkahmu di jarak kira-kira sekitar setengah meter dari Sakura yang masih terkejut.

"Aku justru jatuh cinta pada adik tirimu jauh sebelum pesta ini diadakan." Kamu tetap berbicara pada Cinderella di belakangmu dengan mata yang justru tertuju sepenuhnya pada Sakura.

"Meski kelihatannya dia jahat padamu, tapi ada sisi baik darinya." Sengaja kau beri jeda.

Dapat kamu rasakan hatimu yang penuh bunga berterbangan. Siap meledak mengeluarkan rasa yang tiada tara. Kamu pun jadi teringat momen apa saja yang telah kamu lalui selama latihan teater dengan gadis musim semi ini.

"Dia membantuku untuk memberi semangat untuk mencari pemilik sepatu kaca itu di saat aku hampir menyerah."

Kamu memberi jeda lagi, "Dia juga yang menyarankan padaku untuk mencari pemilik sepatu itu kemari."

Ini sangat di luar skenario dan kamu sudah dapat membayangkan bagaimana murkanya Kurenai sensei seusai teater nanti. Tapi toh, kamu masih tetap tidak peduli.

Kamu sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kisah Cinderella yang monoton dengan skenariomu sendiri. Kamu merasa bahwa inilah kesempatan untuk mengutarakan semuanya. Semua perasaan tak menentu yang kamu rasakan tiap kali bertemu muka dengan gadis berambut soft pink itu harus dijelaskan sekarang.

Kamu meraih tangan kanan Sakura yang terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya dalam genggaman hangatmu.

"Dia tidak seperti itu dan aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Kamu semakin mengeratkan genggamanmu. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang lebih pada telapak tangan Sakura yang mendingin seketika sedetik setelah pernyataan cintamu berakhir.

"Sakura, maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

Suara tepuk tangan yang membahana langsung mengekori anggukan kepala Sakura. Kamu langsung menariknya dalam dekapan bahagiamu. Dapat kamu rasakan basah di kostum bagian depan yang kamu kenakan.

Senang.

Kamu sangat senang sampai-sampai melupakan kondisimu yang saat ini masih ada di atas panggung. Kamu tidak melepaskan pelukanmu dan justru menenggelamkan wajahmu ke lipatan bahu gadis itu. Kerana posisimu yang seperti ini, kamu pun tidak menyadari seluruh pemain dan kru teater sudah memberi hormat terima kasih kepada penonton dengan kalian berdua ditengah-tengahnya dalam posisi yang tidak berubah.

Kamu tersadar saat kepalamu merasakan sakit karena suatu benda keras yang mendarat tiba-tiba. Kamu melepaskan gadis itu dan menoleh cepat ke belakang, ke arah dari mana rasa sakit itu berasal.

Namun kamu tak sanggup berkata apapun saat merasa bahumu dirangkul oleh seseorang sambil mengacak-acak rambut biru dongkermu. Kamu hanya mampu membeliak kaget saat mendapati anikimu lah yang melakukan hal tersebut.

"Otoutoku memang hebat. Kamu kelihatan keren sekali."

Kamu juga merasakan tubuhmu yang di tabrak seseorang dari depan. Hampir saja kamu terjungkal kalau kamu tidak cepat menahannya. Dalam keriuhan yang semakin semarak, dapat kamu dengar suara isakan kecil dari orang yang tengah memelukmu.

"Ibu bangga padamu, nak. Kamu memang berbakat."

Lagi dan lagi kamu hanya mampu terbengong tanpa bisa berucap sepatah kata pun karena berikutnya, dapat kamu rasakan kepalamu yang ditepuk-tepuk pelan oleh sebuah tangan besar. Kamu pun melihatnya sekarang, ayahmu tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya atas apa yang telah kamu lakukan.

"Selamat, Sasuke. Kamu hebat."

Tidak percaya.

Akal sehatmu sudah tak mampu di ajak berpikir lagi untuk mencerna apa yang kini terjadi. Kebahagiaan yang jauh lebih besar berkali-kali lipat dari penerimaan cintamu menguap keluar. Wajahmu sampai memerah karena buncahan perasaan yang tidak diduga.

Kebahagiaanmu bertambah lagi saat semua teman-temanmu menghampirimu dan memberimu selamat. Ini kan yang kau inginkan? Dianggap ada, dilihat, dan dikagumi untuk alasan yang positif oleh keluargamu dan teman-temanmu.

Senyum di wajahmu dapat bertahan lebih lama walau semua temanmu sedikit demi sedikit telah turun pangggung. Kamu mungkin akan tetap terpaku menatap punggung teman-temanmu yang semakin menghilang kalau suara yang sangat kamu kenal itu tidak memanggil namamu.

Ibumu menyingkir dari hadapanmu, membuka jarak pandang yang lebih untukmu ke arah seorang gadis di sana. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar dan amat cerah.

"Selamat, Sasuke-kun. Kamu berhasil."

Melihat senyumnya membuatmu tak bisa menahan diri untuk lebih menarik sudut-sudut bibirmu. Ya, kamu berhasil. Kamu telah membuktikan kemampuanmu kepada kedua orang tuamu.

Tapi, senyummu itu tiba-tiba lenyap. Kamu pun teringat satu hal dan dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapanmu pada keluargamu yang masih memasang raut sumringah mereka.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Ibumu lah yang pertama kali menyadari keganjilan pada dirimu. Namun walau begitu, dia masih tetap mempertahankan garis lengkung di bibirnya.

Kamu menundukkan kepalamu. Berpikir untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang menganggumu ini atau tidak. Butuh sekitar dua menit untukmu membuat keputusan sampai akhirnya kamu memejamkan matamu erat sebelum menatap lekat satu per satu anggota keluargamu.

"Kalian suka dengan penampilanku?" Tanyamu takut-takut.

Tawa Itachi yang langsung meledak membuatmu heran.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak senang melihatmu bermain teater seperti tadi. Apalagi dengan aksi menyatakan perasaanmu itu."

Kamu sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona tipis di wajahmu. Padahal tidak hanya kamu saja, kekasihmu yang masih berdiri di tempatnya pun ikut menundukkan kepalanya karena godaan Itachi.

"Tapi.."

Kamu mengangkat wajahmu lagi, "Kenapa kalian terlihat tidak suka saat aku tampil tadi?"

Ekspresi cerah di wajah keluargamu lenyap seketika. Namun hanya sebentar, karena setelahnya ibumu terkikik geli, Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan ayahmu mengulum senyum.

Kebingunganmu semakin mejadi mendapati respon tersebut. Rasa penasaranpun semakin membesar karena tak kunjungnya mereka menjawab pertanyaanmu itu.

"Yang itu..." Ibumu memulai.

"Bagaimana kami bisa tidak berwajah seperti itu kalau siswi-siswi yang duduk di belakang kami tidak berhenti memekik pelan 'Prince Prince Prine' padamu dengan gaya sok imut mereka." Itachi menyambung ucapan Ibumu sambil bersedekap. Wajahnya terlihat kesal mengingat tingkah mengganggu siswi-siswi remaja tersebut.

"Mereka memang menganggu Itachi-kun tapi harusnya kamu tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka dan fokus saja pada teaternya." Ibumu menasehati Itachi dengan sela-sela tawanya.

"Tapi mereka itu tidak sopan. Menggangu ketenangan lagi. Kalau Tou-san tidak menatap tajam mereka pasti mereka akan jadi semakin liar." Balas Itachi.

Sedangkan ayahmu hanya menganggukkan kepala dalam diamnya.

Kamu sudah tidak memperhatikan percakapan-percakapan yang semakin berlanjut antara ibumu dengan kakakmu. Kamu justru sibuk memutar ulang tiap ekspresi maupun kegiatan yang sengaja kamu curi pandang pada keluargamu selama berakting tadi.

Kamu memang melihat ayahmu yang memalingkan wajah dan Itachi yang terlihat menahan amarah di balik tatapan dinginnya ke panggung. Kamu tidak menyangka kalau semua itu ternyata—

"Syukurlah Sasuke-kun."

Kamu berpaling pada Sakura yang kini tersenyum sambil menyentuh bahu mu lembut.

—Tidak seburuk yang kamu kira.

* * *

Kini kamu sadar kenapa dulu usahamu dalam mengirim karya tanganmu tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali karena memang bukan di situ bakatmu.

Kamu mulai mengikuti kelas teater sehari usai festival sekolah disertai dengan dukungan penuh keluargamu.

Dan inilah hasil dari semua usahamu, yaitu —

"Prince?!"

"Sasuke Prince?!"

"Sasuke Prince?! Tolong lihat ke mari!"

—Menjadi seorang aktor terkenal.

Sepertinya julukan 'Prince' itu memang cocok untukmu sejak dulu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kamu yang tengah berjalan di atas karpet merah sambil menggandeng seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink sepunggung tampak tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan tersebut. Kamu terus berjalan dengan sebelah tanganmu masuk ke dalam saku celanamu di atas wajah dingin yang menjadi ciri khas mu. Justru gadis di sampingmu lah yang menebar senyum sepanjang perjalanan kalian.

Dua orang pria ceria yang menenteng masing-masing mikrofon menyambutmu dan kekasihmu dengan sapaan semangat setibanya kalian di ujung karpet merah ini.

"Yo! Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Selamat malam" Sapa pria berambut pirang klimis sambil menepuk pelan bahu kirimu.

Kamu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis menanggapi salam dua orang host itu yang lagi-lagi menjadi sumber kegaduhan di barisan penonton. Sedangkan gadis itu, Haruno Sakura juga mendapat apresiasi yang tak kalah heboh saat dia berucap— "Selamat malam Tobi-san, Hidan-san dan kalian semua." —sambil melambai semangat pada penonton dan puluhan kamera di sana.

"Kalian tampak sangat serasi sekali malam ini. Tampan dan cantik. Kalian benar-benar primadona seluruh anak muda Jepang sekarang."

Pujian dari pria bernama Tobi itu di jawab Sakura dengan ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Nah, bagaimana perasaan kalian? Apa kalian merasa gugup, atau biasa saja menghadiri acara Penghargaan Aktor dan Aktris Terbaik 2013 ini?" Tanya Hidan.

"Atau kalian merasa sangat yakin sekali dapat membawa piala seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya?" Sambung Tobi cepat.

Tidak ada diantara kalian yang menjawab. Kamu dan gadis itu justru saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan cukup lama. Seolah tengah berdiskusi akan memberikan jawaban yang bagaimana atas pertanyaan dua orang host kocak di hadapan kalian.

Kamu lah yang memutuskan kontak mata dengan gadis itu dan berpaling ke depan.

"Soal menang atau tidaknya itu bukan menjadi masalah bagi kami. Yang terpenting adalah karya kami disukai oleh semua orang."

Jawaban yang bijak darimu itu membuat suasana kembali semarak. Kalian berdua melanjutkan perjalanan kalian menuju hall utama Tokyo Dome setelah Hidan dan Tobi mempersilahkan kalian.

"Kita akan terus berjuang dan bersama kan Sasuke-kun?"

Pertanyaan gadis yang masih kau genggam tangannya ini membuatmu berpaling. Senyum yang tadi masih tetap ada di wajahmu. Kau mengangguk dengan sorot penuh keyakinan.

"Pasti."

Dan kamu menghentikan langkahmu untuk mengulum bibir mungil Haruno Sakura tanpa sadar aksi kalian tersebut tertangkap oleh satu kamera televisi.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Author Note:

Akhirnya selesaaaaiiiiii juggaaaaaa! XD

Oke oke, maafkan kegajean saya. Karena saya lagi seneng-senengnya sama lagu ini XD

UAAAHHHH?! Gomennasai *bungkukin badan*.

Maap kalo pesan dan kesannya ga kerasa T.T

Aku rada bingung mau masukin romance, family dan nentuin akhir fic ini karena word yang mepet?! *panas dingin*. Ini aja udah 4999 word. Aku emang ga bakat bikin fic kurang dari 3k word T.T

Karena aku bikin fic ini dengan rasa mangkel, kesel, marah dan tersindir karena perkataan Moritaka di atas. Jadi, bisa dibilang ini fic balas dendam buat si Moritaka karena sudah berhasil menghancurkan perasaan saya sebagai penulis pemula. Apa yang dirasakan Sasuke di bagian awal itu sejujurnya murni perasaan saya, tapi banyak dimodifikasi buat peran Sasuke yang anak orang di atas rata-rata. Awalnya aku cuma buat Sasuke doang yang pura-pura cupu tapi akhirnya aku bikin Sakura juga senasib sepenanggungan sama Sasuke. Biar kesan mereka yang berjuang untuk berubah bisa ketangkep, itu mauku, Tapi ga tau lagi gimana menurut readers *pundung*. Jadi mohon maaf ya kalo banyak kurangnya. Yang pasti aku udah berusaha dan ini udah mentok *pusing*.

Aku Cuma ingin memberikan motivasi kepada orang lain maupun diriku sendiri melalui fic ku ini. Untuk yang sudah baca makasih ya semua :D

Jadi?

Mind to Review? :D

Salam,

Sakura Hanami.


End file.
